


The reveal

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: PLEASE feedback! ;), This is my first fiction! Hope u like it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug loses her miraculous in a fight and gets akumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, eyes wide in shock. School had started an hour ago!

Marinette was confused. Adrien had never been late; well, until now... She had hoped that they would work together in class, because Alya and Nino worked together. Instead, she worked with Rose. She was finewith it, but she preferred Adrien.

Adtien ran as fast as he could. He felt as Chat Noir, running from the limousine to the school. Suddenly, he stopped. He had observed something: He just had the history class! The history teacher could become upset easily. 'I should copy the notes from someone.' he suddenly thought of Marinette. 'She always takes notes!' Relieved, he entered the class just to be assaulted by Chloe, who started talking excitedly about her new shoes. Instead of remaining and listening to her, he went over to Marinette andgreeted her. " Hi Marinette! May I borrow your notes plea....." He didn't have time to finish, because Marinette, scared by his sudden interest in her, shrieked and fell over a big canvas and painted her clothes in rainbow's colours, her cheeks and freckles getting red. "Sorry Adrien, I didn't see you there,... I mean, you're not unimportant, you are indeed very important to me... I mean.. Uh!..."   
She shook her head and palmed her preety face frustratedly. " I'm sorry, what were you saying about the notes?"   
" May I borrow them or take them a photo to learn the lesson?"   
" Sure."   
He took a photo and went over to Nino, who was waving impatiently at him.

After a long day of school, Adrien went home and started working on his history homework. He looked at Ladybug's letter and sighed. He looked at Marinette's notes and opened his eyes wide in shock.  
Adrien looked back and forth from the notes to the letter and realized something! It was the same handwriting!


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien looked at Marinette and sighed. He had something on his mind but he couldn't put his claw on it. Could Marinette be Ladybug? Suddenly, the idea strucked him and his face lit up in joy.

Chat smirked whien Ladybug approached. He told her: " I liked your letter."  
She was struck 'What letter... It can't be Adrien's love letter, right?'  
So she said: " I liked yours too!" She refered to Adrien's, but he couldn't know.  
His smirk was frozen on his face:' Does she know I know that she knows?' He shook his head in disbelief. 'She can't.' was his conclusion. ' This is so confusing!' he thought. He decided something. Tonight, after the patrol, he'll follow her to her place, he ought to know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I have problems writing long chapters!  
> :(

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked it, feedback! If u didn't like it, feedback!


End file.
